vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149499-wildstar-livestream-arcterra-more-than-a-new-dailey-zone
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's been in the works since 2014 hasn't it? The reason it took so long is because they've been working on the long game instead of the short (free to play, China, Steam) once these big things are outta the way hopefully content will come FAR more often. | |} ---- Glad you're pumped. And, mind you, we definitely didn't talk about everything there is to be found in Arcterra. No. | |} ---- ---- Downtown, is this what we can expect going forward as far as Zones go? While rep grinds are fine and dandy, a "living" zone seems much more welcoming to keeping players coming back and playing the zone. | |} ---- To be fair, I am sure that this would of taken long even if they didn't have bigger things going on. | |} ---- Dude...no *cupcake*...but...I love you You are so good at getting across information while also being entertaining. Sunshine...just like Tony, is a great entertainer most of the time. But you could really get across what we, the players want. You almost remind me of Frost in a way, please start making devspeaks :P | |} ---- Awww thanks! I think. :wacko: | |} ---- ---- Obviously you never read the OP apart from the word daily. | |} ---- ---- ---- I mean look at it...have you seen the map? | |} ---- Thanks a lot! Super high compliments. I'll keep it up as long as you guys want (and I'm invited, of course). I will say that - on top of trying to do everything else while demoing new content - it's tough to not tell you all waaayyy more than we have so far. Yes, there's a lot more coming down the pipe, so stick around and stay excited. I can't provide you with a truly satisfying answer right now but I can probably get away with something like "Arcterra best represents our current direction with new zones." Sizes, gameplay themes, rewards, etc. may vary. (See? Not super helpful.) More than you know. See above. This is a subject of high interest for the various design teams. One example of a hypothetical situation we've discussed: the WPvP-related changes would come in waves. So, if this particular situation comes to pass, and you receive WPvP news that doesn't address all of your hopes, wait for more news as more changes and/or new content related to WPvP rolls out. You know - hypothetically. From my experiences during internal playtests, there are many opportunities for the Dominion to make the Exiles' exploration of Arcterra rather difficult. Also, many opportunities for maniacal cackling. Thank you. We devs may have been quiet on the forums and whatnot lately - and let's speak nothing of the fact that the holidays tend to be a very a busy time (and bleed into January), and Blade and Soul's North American launch in January has been thunderous - but, it definitely hasn't been for a lack of internal, NDA-restrained excitement and work to do. (BTW, I'm definitely not trying to make excuses, but rather stating excitement and output hasn't waned.) Our plates continue to be full, but now we're (finally) show-and-telling what we've been up to and where we're going. Arcterra, Vault of the Archon, Red Moon Terror, adding more and more events of different natures and flavors to fill the calendar year, something-something about Halls of the Bloodsworn, Steam, other things... It's going to be a busy spring and summer. But, while you're spinning up new characters, keep in mind - and I can't stress this enough, MaximusG: THE DOMINION RULES. I wish I had numbers to throw out to give you a somewhat accurate idea of how huge it is - I'm at home right now - but, I'll say it's huge, but not too huge (see: Grimvault). Edited February 7, 2016 by CRB_Downtown | |} ---- You are like female tony, funny most of the time while understanding the players I only said most of the time because both you and Tony, sometimes say some cringe stuff...which happens when you are meant to entertain us. Still couldn't think of anyone better for the host part (except maybe a dual host with you and Tony like back in the day...rip) | |} ---- My god, you like just did a freaking mini Q&A...kinda.. I don't remember the last time I have seen devs do that on forums, not blizzard, not Trion, not When you say things like "There is so much more in Arcterra than we know" Are you speaking about the drop as a whole? Or just the zone? Either would be good honestly ALSO (and IMO, more importantly) When you say grimvault, which one? Or both put together? Edited February 7, 2016 by GorenKillChua | |} ---- ---- The second she talked im like "she plays Aurin" :P but yeah I liked her, maybe she can be irl waifu and Downtown can stay senpai | |} ---- ---- ---- I believe we'll be doing some AMAs and AMA-like things in the near future, but I can't provide specifics. Both. There's more in Destination: Arcterra we'll be talking (more) about soon, with some parts - like Vault of the Archon - maybe being on a sort of time-release. The zone itself has more than "tons of boss fights, public and/or dynamic events, and new loot," but we didn't want to pick it apart just then. The livestream was meant to cover Arcterra's broad strokes, though some devs were in the Twitch chat answering questions outside the livestream's scope. Interesting question. I meant "both put together" - and I could be wrong about that, but the main thrust of my thinking at the time was the space-to-things-to-do ratio. (I just came up with that, so don't look at it too closely.) Arcterra, while quite big, feels more... full. Also, I'm talking about Arcterra's playspace at initial release. Note that Arcterra, in-universe, is a continent. Edited February 7, 2016 by CRB_Downtown | |} ---- Good, so it will be on the actual world map when we zoom out then...great! You guys should really do something about the globe map...it looks lame | |} ---- ---- ---- Longer, hopefully. ;-) | |} ---- Correct. | |} ---- That's cute. New players currently have a Prestige grind of 92.5k to get the gear to be on par with current players. That doesn't include runes and the horrible AMP/AP grind. Quick? Hardly. It's made worse because you're basically getting slaughtered until you acquire all the gear plus about half the enhancers before you even start to have a chance. Don't even get me started on the PvE gear progression. It's *cupcake*ing hilarious how Carbine thinks this game is ready to go to Steam. | |} ---- ---- ----